theamazingworldofgumball6fandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Fitzgerald
Penny Fitzgerald is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is an antlered peanut who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Penny have massive crushes on each other, but the two of them struggle to express their feelings. Appearance Penny is an anthropomorphic peanut. Like the rest of her family, she has a set of antlers growing out of her head. Her body is a sort of shell, although what she looks like underneath this shell is not currently known. Since she has a shell, it is covered in various holes through which her arms, legs and antlers stick out. Starting in season 2, the design of Penny's shell has been altered. Previously, it was straighter and shaped more like her father's shell, but now it is curved to resemble her sister's and her mother's. Her antlers are also darker. Penny does not normally wear much clothing aside from a pair of orange sneakers and some red and white arm bands. Personality Penny is very nice and friendly. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. She is one of the only people to understand Gumball, whom she has a crush on. The feeling is mutual, but neither of them have ever had a chance to properly express their feelings, despite that its clearly evident. She has represented independent signs of getting annoyed on occasion, like becoming angered (even resorting to deception) to her father in the episode "The Pods" when he forbid her from seeing The Wattersons, and tiring of the conflict between Gumball and Tobias in the same episode. But she is exceedingly grateful and ecstatic when Gumball saves her from accidentally getting hit by her father's vehicle, and relieved when she realizes her father Mr. Fitzgerald is okay as well-showing that she is self-sufficiently forgiving and caring. Relationships Gumball Gumball and Penny are deeply in love with each other, but Penny seems to have an easier time hiding her emotion (in other words, smoother) when Gumball is around. Unfortunately, neither is capable of expressing it, even though they are both aware of the other's affection. So far, Penny has kissed Gumball on the cheek twice ; in addition, they attempted to kiss on the lips twice - once in "The Favorite", and another in "The Wedding". Both attempts failed as in the former, Banana Joe chopped down the treehouse that the kiss was taking place in, and in the resulting confusion, Gumball kisses Darwin on the lips in The Favorite. In the latter, the moment was ruined by Richard honking his car horn loudly and interrupted the moment with the last thing Gumball said to Penny was that he loves her in The Party causing her to blush. Mr. Fitzgerald In "The Came", it is revealed that Penny's father is very protective of his daughter and at first does not approve of her hanging out with Gumball. In the season two episode "The Pods", it is shown that he still does not care for Gumball, though he began accepting him at the end of the episode because of how he saved his daughter's life. Tobias In the episode "The Pods", Tobias is shown to have a crush on Penny. Penny ignores him though, because she only has feelings for Gumball. Leslie In the episode "The Real", the two begin to meet, making Gumball jealous. Leslie is Penny's cousin. Episode Appearances Season 1 #"The Party" #"The Trouble" (cameo) #"The Book" #"The Potato" #"The Life" (cameo) #"The Dungeon" #"The Banana" Season 2 #the knihgts #the flower #the power Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:Fitzgeralds Category:2D Characters Category:Food Characters Category:Synchronized Swimming Club